


The Mighty Mop Grip

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [16]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: The shopping channel is more interesting than Seonghwa bargained for.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	The Mighty Mop Grip

The sleep meds didn't work. Well, that wasn't all true. They made Seonghwa feel like an observer in his own life, but they sure didn't do the goddamn thing they were supposed to.

He was heavy, sagging in his armchair in front of the television watching the Home Shopping Network, hoping cardboard enthusiasm about wet mops and twice the recommended dosage of his medication would be enough to bring him the sleep he craved.

The announcer was handsome and young. He wrung out the mop and had a nice, strong grip. "Once again, my name is Jongho presenting the Mighty Mop. Mops up spills, drips, and messes. Safe on any surface." He sat the mop standing up handle-down beside him. "And if you call in right now, you get not one, but two replaceable mop heads. You hear that? That's the sound of savings."

The camera zoomed in on the mop head, Jongho slowly running his fingers through the bristles. "And with the patented Stain Trapping Technology, you don't have to work as hard to get a clean result."

He looked dead on at the camera, breaking into a slow grin. "Wouldn't this make cleaning easier, Park Seonghwa?"

In his seat, Seonghwa shifted, though Jongho continued the demonstration by mopping up a wine spill as if nothing happened. Just a lapse, Seonghwa reasoned. It gave him the optimism that the meds were doing their thing, that he must've drifted off for a moment to have dreamt that. It made him hopeful.

Then Jongho started moving through the set. The camera followed him, revealing a mock up bedroom. Jongho propped the mop up on the headboard as he sat on the edge of the bed, starting by removing his shoes. "Yeah, I know I have your attention." With his shoes off, he pulled both legs onto the bed, cross-legged as he unbuttoned his shirt. His voice lowered with, "You're a man who hates spills, after all."

Seonghwa scooted up in his chair.

"The Mighty Mop is incredibly versatile." He undid the last button of his button up and dropped it on the floor. "I bet this drives you crazy." Jongho wore a tank top beneath, but not for long. He flexed, raised his brows and ran a hand over his chest.

"I'm so dirty right now. I'd need someone with one hell of a Mighty Mop grip to clean me up." He winked at the camera before removing his belt.

Seonghwa lightly slapped himself in the face, wondering if it would wake him up. Instead, his face stung.

Jongho knelt up on the bed and teased pulling his pants down. He stopped at his hip bones with a raise of his brows. "Mighty Brands have multiple award-winning cleaning products." He pulled further, stopping at just a peek of his pubes. He left them barely clinging onto him while he palmed himself over the crotch. "Microfiber bristles," he moaned out. It was exaggerated, accompanied by a small thrust of his hips into his hand.

He looked directly at the camera again, and Seonghwa felt like Jongho was looking into his very being when he revealed his cock, thick, leaking and fully hard. A hand came in from the side, handing off lube. Jongho squeezed a bit onto the floor with a chuckle and an, "Oops. Clumsy me. Shame you can't be here to help clean it up."

After squeezing some properly onto his fingers, he coated his cock, a mostly open-handed grip for the camera.

Seonghwa felt a small pang of horniness, stifled and beaten down by the medication. He just sighed, enjoying the sight. Or delusion. Whatever it was, his brain was pleased.

"Your mop grip feels so good, Park Seonghwa." Jongho's eyes closed, letting out a throaty, hammy little moan before cumming. He pointed his cock down over the bed, all of his semen spilling directly into the floor.

Once finished, he wordlessly got dressed and wiped his hands on his pants. He reached for the mop leaning on the headboard. "Anyway, let me show you how great the Mighty Mop is at cleaning hardwood."

Seonghwa watched what was an otherwise mundane demonstration of a mop, even if it was cleaning up cum and lube.

Jongho showed off the head of the mop after a few passes. "Check out the power of the patented Stain Trapping Technology."

As a last ditch effort, Seonghwa lightly smacked himself in the face again. He still felt heavy, but not sleepy. He kept watching, either in hopes of falling asleep or seeing Jongho take off his clothes again. In the meantime, he planned out how in the hell he was going to explain this to his doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> You hear that? 👂 That's the sound of savings! 🤑


End file.
